1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to heating, ventilation, and air conditioning air distribution equipment and, more particularly, to a ceiling diffuser that includes a ceiling fan to more thoroughly distribute the air flowing through the diffuser.
2. Background Information
Heating, ventilation, and air conditioning duct work in commercial buildings is typically disposed above the ceiling. Air is distributed into the rooms of the building through vents located in the ceiling. Diffusers are used in the vents to evenly distribute the air flowing out of the vent.
Ceiling fans are also used to distribute air. Ceiling fans hang below the ceiling of a room. One problem in the prior art is that ceiling fans must be hung away from the vents because the ceiling fans must be connected to a support structure. The removed position of the ceiling fan often creates cold or warm spots in the room. The art thus desires a structure that allows a typical ceiling fan to be mounted directly below a diffuser in a ceiling vent. Another problem in the art is that rooms have limited panels in which to install lights, vents, fans, sprinklers, speakers, etc. The art desires devices that combine these elements to limit the number of ceiling panels used in a room.
The present invention provides a diffuser for a heating, ventilation, and air conditioning system that allows a ceiling fan to be centered directly below the diffuser. The invention provides this combination by providing a diffuser box having a mount that receives a standard ceiling fan. The invention provides the combination diffuser and ceiling fan while allowing the electrical connection between the ceiling fan and electrical service to occur outside of the diffuser box.
The invention provides the above combination in further combination with a light to minimize the number of ceiling panels filled in a given room.